Unnecessary Changes
by alima21
Summary: Traducción su autora es "Magdelena 1" HP-SLASH Dumbledore convence a Severus de que debe realizarse algunos cambios radicales para guardar a Harry en su vida. Necesita la ayuda de otros cuatro magos, con algunos resultados hilarantes.TERMINADO
1. Un Viejo entrometido y 4 magos fabulosos

Título: Cambios innecesarios  
  
Autora: Magdalena1  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
Nota Autora: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes, todos pertenecen en exclusiva al mundo de Harry Potter, propiedad de J.R. Rowling. Yo publico por mi propio deseo egoísta de hacer a Severus Snape feliz  
  
Es una historia SLASH enfocada en la relación Severus-Harry. Harry no tiene edad definida en este fic. Si te desagradan las parejas hombre/hombre, ¡vete!. Si no, ¡disfrútalo!  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Un Viejo entrometido y cuatro magos fabulosos  
  
-¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, iba a querer hacer eso?  
  
Severus Snape estaba paseando de acá para allá, frente al escritorio de Albus Dumbledore. Había sido convocado a la oficina del Director y había estado escuchando su última idea descabellada por casi una hora. Hasta ahora, Albus había sido incapaz de convencer a Severus de la validez de su plan.  
  
-Severus, me preocupo mucho por ti, y quiero que tú y Harry sean felices. ¿Por qué no haces esto por el bien de ambos?  
  
Severus colocó sus palmas sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y se inclinó hacia delante amenazadoramente.  
  
-¡Nosotros ya somos felices sin tu interferencia, viejo chivo!  
  
Albus se reunió con la mirada furiosa de Severus.  
  
-Ah, sí, mi muchacho, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?  
  
-Tanto tiempo como deseemos que continúe nuestra relación- siseó Severus entre los dientes apretados, mientras se lanzaba sin ceremonia sobre la silla que había abandonado antes, en cierta forma desalentado por la última pregunta de Albus.  
  
Albus permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar.  
  
-Bien, personalmente, me gustaría que durara eternamente.  
  
-¿Hay algún punto en eso?- Severus pellizco el puente de su nariz, sintiendo que estaba empezando a darle dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Severus, acaso tú no me expresaste tu preocupación de que cuando Harry madurara podía.....-Albus hizo una pausa.....-buscar pastos más verdes, por así decirlo?  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Genial, ahora estoy siendo comparado con un maldito animal de granja Muggle.  
  
Sin inmutarse ante el sarcasmo de su Maestro de pociones, Albus continuó en su línea de cuestionamiento.  
  
-¿Te preocupaba o no?  
  
-Al principio sí, pero el mocoso me ha asegurado repetidamente que no tiene intenciones de terminar nuestra relación- Severus encontró los ojos de Albus, un destello de incertidumbre que relampagueó a través de ellos fue rápidamente cubierto-. Sin embargo, debo admitir que me preguntó qué ve en mí.  
  
-Esa es la razón por la que concerté esta reunión, Severus. Todo lo que concierne a ustedes dos me preocupa profundamente. La guerra terminó. Voldemort está muerto.. Tú eres su maestro. No voy a ordenarte, ni siquiera a pedirte que hagas esto. Pero me gustaría que consideraras que es hora de que permitas al mundo ver al hombre del que se enamoró Harry Potter. Es tiempo que aprendas a preocuparte apropiadamente de ti mismo, mi muchacho. Y esto es precisamente lo que te ayudará a hacerlo.  
  
-Bien. Estaré esperando en mis aposentos.  
  
-Excelente.  
  
Mientras Severus abandonaba la habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras él, Albus rió entre dientes, sus ojos brillando con deleite. Sacudió la cabeza ante la renuencia de Severus y caminó hacia la chimenea. Lanzó un puñado de polvos floo al fuego e hizo los arreglos para la transformación de Severus. ¡Harry estaría encantado!  
  
*****  
  
No habían transcurrido más de diez minutos, cuando se escuchó tocar en la puerta de la cámara de Severus. Tragando su quinto vaso de Firewhiskey, Severus puso los ojos en blanco, rogando internamente a cualquier deidad que quisiera escuchar, que abatiera a los cuatro magos que sabía estaban esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Desafortunadamente, la espera sólo empeoraría las cosas. Cruzó la extensión de la habitación con agitación y se lanzó a abrir la puerta.  
  
-Oh, mierda, que alguien me lance un 'Avada' ahora. ¡Por favor, díganme que es una mala alucinación provocada por demasiados Crucios! ¡¿Por favor, díganme que ustedes no son los 'Fabulosos Cuatro' que Albus dijo que esperara?!  
  
Lucius Malfoy sonrió y empujó para entrar a la habitación de Severus.  
  
-Me temo que si, querido Severus. Pero tranquilízate, estás en buenas manos.  
  
Draco Malfoy pellizcó la mejilla de Severus, mientras enlazaba sus brazos y lo escoltaba hacia el sofá.  
  
-Por supuesto, tío Sev. Somos los mejores en esto. Cuando terminemos contigo, Potter será tuyo por siempre. Aunque el por qué querrías que esa pequeña gloria acose tu vida escapa de mi comprensión.  
  
Sirius Black si limitó a resoplar al tiempo que entraba, seguido de cerca por Remus Lupin, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Todavía no puedo creer que mi ahijado eligiera libremente estar contigo, pero ya que va a conservarte, debería tener lo mejor de todo.  
  
-Y nosotros somos los cuatro magos que vamos a ayudar a darle lo mejor- sonrió Remus-. Y el primer paso es no continuar bebiendo y desayunar inmediatamente- arrancó el vaso de la mano de Severus y confiscó la botella de firewhiskey de la mesita.  
  
-Normalmente, no estaría bebiendo tan temprano. Pero en vista de que estaba esperando tener una irritante mañana, pensé que sería buena idea fortalecerme ante lo que fuera que me esperaba. Debo admitir que de haber sabido que eras ustedes cuatro lo que me esperaba, hubiera elegido una bebida mucho más fuerte. Severus miró a los cuatro, desconcertado-. Explíquense.  
  
Lucius se encogió de hombres.  
  
-Después de la guerra, cuando fue obvio que Voldemort por fin había muerto verdaderamente, nos encontramos en el mismo bar una noche. A medida que avanzaba la noche, los cuatro decidimos compartir una mesa y una botella del whiskey más fino. Para cuando la botella iba por la mitad, había surgido una brillante idea.  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo, tus ideas brillantes generalmente involucran la tortura de Muggles.  
  
Lucius desestimó la idea con un movimiento de la mano.  
  
-Por favor, todo eso es pasado. En todo caso, hablamos de cómo podríamos combinar nuestros talentos para ayudar a que el mundo mágico fuera un mejor lugar. ¿Quien mejor que cuatro sangrepura, dos ex-Mortífagos, un hombre lobo y un ex-convicto, entrenando a Sangresuc....er.....nacidos de Muggles, en los diversos aspectosdel mundo mágico?  
  
-¡Tú odias a los nacidos de Muggle, imbécil!  
  
-Por supuesto, pero ya que no puedo purgarlos de nuestra sociedad, al menos haré que encajen un poco mejor- sonrió.  
  
Severus gruñó su respuesta.  
  
-Desagradablemente brillante, como siempre. Quién más que un confiado hijo de Muggles creería que tu ayuda para introducirse apropiadamente en la cultura del mundo mágico es más aceptable que la simple lectura de un maldito libro sobre nuestras costumbres.  
  
-Quizás, pero están más que dispuestos a pagar por esto, ¡así que a quien le importa!- lucius parecía aburrido mientras estudiaba las puntas de sus dedos, perfectamente arreglados-. En todo caso, la idea se propagó como el fuego. Ahora expandimos nuestra clientela para incluir a los de sangre pura y a los que no lo son, que ya eran magos. También tenemos un enlace con el mundo Muggle a través de......¿cómo es que se llama, Draco?  
  
-Estudio de televisión- replicó el aludido-. Ellos adaptaron nuestra idea para asistir a los despistados de su cultura. Graban y luego transmiten la transformación de un hombre derecho realizada por cinco gay.  
  
-Ustedes son sólo cuatro- señaló Severus.  
  
-Cierto. Pero ellos no cuentan con criaturas como los elfos del hogar, por tanto tienen que cocinar por si mismos. ¡Horrible pensamiento!- Lucius contrajo la boca con disgusto-, Así, emplean un quinto hombre para ayudar los idiotas Muggles a preparar algunos alimentos, elegir el vino y cosas así, en lugar de los elfos  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que están planeando conmigo?- Severus entrecerró los ojos, y miró con aprehensión a los cuatro magos.  
  
-Todo a su tiempo, Severus. Primero, déjanos explicarte nuestro plan de ataque- Remus le sonrió de manera encantadora-. Harry fue enviado esta mañana a Rumania junto con Hagrid, a recuperar un dragón de manos de Charlie Weasley, para ser utilizado en la clase Hagrid. Tienen que volar de regreso, así que no se les espera hasta el final de la noche. Para entonces habrás sido capaz de reunirte con tu nuevo tú.  
  
Severus cerró los ojos derrotado y murmuró para si mismo.  
  
- Y por alguna razón, estoy mas asustado de eso que de lo que estuve en toda una centuria de enfrentamientos contra Voldemort.  
  
*****  
  
El resto de la mañana y la tarde fue más dolorosa para Severus que lo que la maldición Cruciatus había sido alguna vez. Miraba horrorizado como lentamente cada semblanza de normalidad era arrojada de su vida. Pero lo resistió todo porque una duda se alojaba en el fondo de su mente. Amaba a Harry y, ¡maldita sea, si realizar todos esos cambios garantizaba que el Niño-Que-Vivió permaneciera en su vida, entonces lo haría!  
  
Primero le tocó a Draco. El rubio insistió en que Severus necesitaba un corte de cabello. Clamaba que dado que los vapores de las pociones le daban un aspecto grasiento, le sería más fácil manejarse con un estilo más corto, que pudiera proteger con los productos adecuados con mayor facilidad. Severus aceptó a regañadientes. Dos horas después, cuando Draco terminó con él, tenía un corte estilo Muggle, ligeramente largo en la parte superior, pero corto a los lados y la espalda. También, con un agente colorante, había aclarado su color negro hasta llevarlo a un marrón oscuro con destellos rojizos, que declaraba era más acorde con la complexión de Severus. Cuando el Maestro de Pociones miró su propio reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta que si tuviera barba, sería una copia del villano de la primera película del maratón de 'Duro de Matar', que Harry lo había arrastrado a ver una noche, en el Londres Muggle. Harry siempre aseguraba que se veía igual que ese chico Rickman, pero hasta ahora, para ser sinceros, Severus no había sido capaz de notar el parecido.  
  
Sin embargo, Severus no tuvo tiempo de ponderar este cambio. En breve, Draco lo estaba instruyendo sobre los productos que podía usar para lavar, endurecer y hechizar su cabello, , así como otros que podían ayudar al tono de su piel, dañado por años de trabajar sobre tantos calderos calientes.  
  
En segundo lugar le tocó Lucius, quien insistió en llevar a Severus de tiendas. El Slytherin pasó las siguientes horas buscando ropa en ambos mundos, el Muggle y el Mágico. Lucius consideraba que la mayoría de sus ropas eran anticuadas, y aunque estaba de acuerdo con que Severus conservara sus ondeantes túnicas exteriores para protegerlo cuando impartiera clases, insistía en que cambiara el resto de su ropa por un estilo más moderno tan pronto como las clases terminaban.  
  
Snape apretó los dientes mientras Lucius quemaba la mayoría de sus viejas prendas pero no se resistió. "Harry se lo merece", había sido su silencioso mantra durante todo el día. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Lucius había vestido a Severus con una larga túnica de terciopelo negro, que lucía abierta sobre una camisa de seda de color marfil sobre unos pantalones gris oscuro, y unos mocasines negros. Había surtido el closet de Severus con artículos similares, con estilos tanto Muggle como Mágico.  
  
Luego de un rápido almuerzo en sus habitaciones, afortunadamente en solitario, el maldito chucho de Sirius Black, llegó para redecorar sus habitaciones. Básicamente, lesto significaba, para disgusto de Severus, desaparecer todas las revistas de pociones que estaban tiradas de forma desordenada a lo largo de la habitación, las cajas con ingredientes y los montones de libros que atestaban la mesa del comedor, y los montones de pergaminos que estaban apilados sobre un pequeño escritorio, en una esquina de la habitación. Severus esperaba que Black hubiera enviado los artículos a su oficina o al laboratorio.  
  
Sirius luego transformó prácticamente todos sus muebles en piezas más contemporáneas. Se deshizo de los colgantes de la cama verde Slytherin, y del algo usado pero increíblemente cómodo sofá de cuero. Además instaló un juego de televisión y estéreo Muggle, luego de haberlos encantado para que transmitieran las películas y la música favorita de Harry.  
  
Por último, le tocó el turno a Remus. Dios bendiga el corazón del hombre lobo, hizo el intento. Y al final, tuvo éxito. Remus comenzó por enseñarle a Severus las normas de etiqueta apropiadas para una cita. El mago había planificado que se reuniera con Harry cuando éste entrara por las puertas principales del castillo, y de allí lo escoltara hasta sus aposentos para una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Remus había trabajado diligentemente en la postura y la expresión facial de Snape, cuestionándole sus maneras, y en general enseñándole como ser un compañero de cena atento e interesado para Harry, encontrando que el Maestro de Pociones era un estudiante sorprendentemente ansioso.  
  
Sólo había un problema. Severus Snape no había bailado en su vida. Y Harry amaba el baile. Así que Remus estaba decidido a enseñarle. Finalmente, momentos antes que Harry llegara, Remus y Severus bailaban con confianza.  
  
Buenos chic@s, hasta aquí la primera parte del fic. Esperamos les haya gustado. La próxima semana llegará Harry y veremos su reacción. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Ya saben, pisen GO allá abajo y déjennos saber qué les pareció ¿si? Recuerden que vivimos de los review ¿Estará patentado el término reviewdependiente?.  
  
Esta semana ha habido un cambio, las traducciones de and another year y born of hate born of love se publicaran mañana sábado. Besos 


	2. Nuevo no significa necesariamente mejor

Título: Cambios innecesarios  
  
Autora: Magdalena1  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
Nota Autora: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes, todos pertenecen en exclusiva al mundo de Harry Potter, propiedad de J.R. Rowling. Yo publico por mi propio deseo egoísta de hacer a Severus Snape feliz  
  
Es una historia SLASH enfocada en la relación Severus-Harry. Harry no tiene edad definida en este fic. Si te desagradan las parejas hombre/hombre, ¡vete!. Si no, ¡disfrútalo!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Nuevo no significa necesariamente mejor  
  
Severus Snape se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Caminaba a grandes pasos por los pasillos de las mazmorras con una confianza que no había poseído desde......bien, si iba a ser honesto consigo mismo.....nunca había estado tan seguro de si mismo. Mientras pasaba a un grupo de estudiantes en el pasillo, les ofreció una tímida sonrisa. Las alumnas de quinto de Ravenclaw se detuvieron, con las bocas abiertas, observándolo. Su Maestro de Pociones había sido cordial, ¡y bendito Merlín, lucía malditamente grandioso! . El corto cabello marrón rojizo complementaba sus austeras facciones, en lugar de opacarlas, como hacía el largo cabello que lucía antes. Las ropas que vestía revelaban una esbelta figura que los estudiantes de Hogwarts nunca habían viso.  
  
Se comportó con cortesía con los alumnos y profesores con los que se cruzó en su camino, ganando confianza a medida que se acercaba a la entrada del Vestíbulo Principal del castillo. Lo más asombroso ocurrió cuando detuvo a Poppy Pomfrey y le elogió su nuevo peinado, y la bruja casi cae desmayada en los brazos de Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Como efecto secundario de toda la atención positiva que había recibido, Severus portaba una genuina sonrisa y radiaba encanto, mientras llegaba al lugar donde esperaría el regreso de Harry.  
  
Poco tiempo después, las macizas puertas se abrieron y Harry Potter entró. Estaba exhausto después de viajar todo el día con Hagrid y no quería otra cosa que un baño caliente, una tranquila cena frente al fuego con su amado, y una buena noche de sueño. Estaba tan resuelto a llegar a sus habitaciones que casi ni notó que Severus estaba esperando por él en la entrada del vestíbulo. Cuando escuchó que Severus lo llamaba, se vio inundado por un sentimiento de protección, seguridad y amor, que fue reemplazado de inmediato por ansiedad y tensión, y temor absoluto cuando levantó la vista y vio que la voz de su amado venía de una persona que apenas reconoció.  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-Hola, amor. Te extrañé hoy. Me alegra que regresaras a salvo- Severus lo rodeó en un cálido abrazo, empujándolo apenas lo suficiente como para besar sus labios profundamente.  
  
Harry estaba desconcertado. El Severus Snape que conocía nunca se permitiría ser abiertamente afectuoso en público. Al principio, esto había sido algo doloroso para Harry, pero luego había estado de acuerdo que era bastante difícil que estudiantes apenas más jóvenes que él, lo tomaran en serio en clase. Siendo su profesor, que lo vieran por los pasillos besando y abrazando como un adolescente era sencillamente ridículo. Y aquí estaba su normalmente reservada pareja, adulándolo como cuando salían juntos a pasear en el Londres Muggle los Sábados por la tarde.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! ¡Maldición! Un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor estaba mirando en su dirección desde la escalera. ¡Demonios! Y eran de la primera clase del Lunes en la mañana. ¡Encantador! Para cuando concluyera la semana, seguramente habría quitado más puntos que Severus, y todo por un maldito beso y abrazo.  
  
Harry fue traído de regreso a la realidad por Severus, quien al parecer había estado tratando de llamar su atención hacía rato.  
  
-¿Harry, Harry?  
  
-Disculpa, Sev, yo....- Harry estrechó los ojos y de repente recordó lo que lo había afligido inicialmente, antes que Severus lo besara. ¿Qué demonios se había hecho este hombre?  
  
-Severus, ¿qué estás vistiendo? ¿Y qué hiciste con tu cabello?  
  
-¿Te gusta? Es que pensé probar un nuevo estilo. Algo que me hiciera lucir más joven. Todo lo que visto es tan severo que simplemente pensé que necesitaba un cambio, Así que salí de compras a Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry miró a su amado con ansiedad.  
  
-Severus, tú odias ir de compras.  
  
-Lo sé, pero....bien, en todo caso, ¿te gusta? No me has dicho.....- Severus mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente.  
  
Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse. Definitivamente, estaba pasando algo extraño. ¿Un error en una poción? ¿Crisis de la edad media? ¡Definitivamente necesitaba tomarlo con calma hasta que estuviera menos cansado, y fuera más capaz de descifrar qué carajo estaba pasando! Forzó una sonrisa.  
  
-Por supuesto. Es.....ummm.....grandioso. Y tu cabello.....bien, es sólo.... tan......corto, y ya no es negro.  
  
-Sí, pensé que sería mucho más conveniente. Se ensuciará menos con todos los vapores de las pociones- inconscientemente se tocó sus mechones con fijador.  
  
-Mmm-hmmm- *Y menos hebras sedosas para que yo corra mis dedos por ellas. ¡Pavadas! No debo ser egoísta. Si el hombre quiere el cabello corto, que se quede con el cabello corto. ¡Demonios, pero ahora luce como la imitación de Alan Rickman! Quizás tomó de modo equivocado lo que dije en el maratón de Duro de Matar. Supongo que tenía la boca llena de cotufas con mantequilla en ese momento. Quise decir que Rickman se vería mucho mejor si llevara el pelo largo como Sev. ¡Oh, bien! *  
  
Continuaron con esta conversación forzada todo el camino de regreso hasta sus aposentos. Harry finalmente había razonado consigo mismo que con el tiempo podría acostumbrarse a los cambios, cuando Severus le pidió que cerrara los ojos antes de entrar en sus habitaciones.  
  
-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos. Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Es realmente algo, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry ahogó un sollozo a la vista desplegada ante él. ¡Todos sus muebles habían desaparecido! El gastado sofá de cuero donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez, la silla que había pertenecido a la abuela de Severus. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Sabiendo que era necesaria una respuesta, Harry finalmente logró elaborar una.  
  
-Sí, "algo" era precisamente la palabra en que estaba pensando. Esto es realmente "algo", Sev  
  
Ahora Harry estaba realmente preocupado. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Horriblemente mal. Primero la ropa y el cabello, ahora los muebles......y, o Dios, la mesa puesta para una cena romántica para dos a la luz de las velas . ¡Nunca habían cenado en la mesa! Cuando tomaban sus alimentos en la habitación, siempre se acurrucaban frente al fuego. ¡Los condenados elfos le entregaban los platos en la mesita del sofá! ¿Y de dónde carajo venía la música?¡Oh, Merlín, por favor, no permitas que sea un centro de entretenimiento! Televisión y estéreo. Encantador. Cielos, está colocando un CD de Michel Feinstein.  
  
Lentamente, Harry se alejó de Severus hasta colocarse en una ubicación más defendible. Severus, quien estaba hablando sobre la cena que había elegido, ni siquiera notó que Harry no se encontraba a su lado.  
  
*Tranquilo, Harry, tómalo con calma. No hagas movimientos repentinos, no asustes al importor*. Severus se giró para ver a Harry sacando su varita. *Varita fuera, mira el impacto en el rostro del impostor*  
  
-¿Harry, que demonios estás haciendo?  
  
La voz de Harry fue firme mientras enfrentaba a su enemigo.  
  
-Llevándote con Dumbledore. No sé quien demonios eres, o cómo atravesaste las defensas del castillo, pero no eres MI Severus. ¡Petrificus totalis!  
  
Era una visión extraña. Harry Potter bajando por los pasillos como un huracán, recordando de una manera extraña al Profesor de Pociones. Su túnica ondeaba detrás de él , mientras vociferaba a los estudiantes que se le atravesaban, quitando puntos a las casas mientras corría hacia la oficina del Director, levitando a un petrificado Severus Snape detrás de él. La gárgola debió ver la determinación de Harry, pues gritó y se movió a un lado sin solicitarle el pasaporte. Subió a saltos los peldaños de la escalera giratoria, e irrumpió por la puerta de la oficina sin tocar.  
  
Sorprendida por la repentina intrusión, Minerva McGonagall tiró su taza de té al piso. Los ojos de Albus se abrieron al notar que Harry irradiaba furia, y estaba a punto de llorar mientras Severus levitaba tras él.  
  
-Albus, tenemos un gran problema- Harry hizo que Severus flotara hacia la pared e inclinó su postrado cuerpo contra ésta-. No sé quien demonios es éste, pero no es Severus Snape- la furia de Harry se disolvió, siendo inmediatamente reemplazada por la preocupación ahora que había alcanzado la seguridad de las dependencias del Director. Se paseó frente al escritorio de Albus, formulando un plan-. Debemos mandar un hechiza localizador. Quienquiera que se lo haya llevado, no ha podido ir muy lejos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de ustedes vio a Severus? ¿Quizás deberíamos reunir a los estudiantes y preguntarles? ¿O a los elfos domésticos? No, lo más probable es que el último que lo vio sea el Barón Sangriento. El también puede preguntar a los otros fantasmas- Harry estaba frenético cuando finalmente miró una vez más al silencioso Director- ¿Albus, por qué te quedas ahí tan tranquilo? Quien sabe que horrores puede estar sufriendo.  
  
Albus le sonrió con dulzura.  
  
-Cálmate, mi muchacho. Ese es Severus. Ha estado sometiéndose a unos pocos cambios desde que te fuiste esta mañana.....  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza en negación.  
  
-Lo siento Albus, pero debes estar equivocado. El Severus Snape que conozco nunca estaría de acuerdo con.....  
  
Los ojos de Minerva evidenciaban su impresión, mientras su rostro se tensaba en un ceño fruncido.  
  
-A menos que un bien intencionado, entrometido y tonto anciano lo animara a hacerlo.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras su mirada iba de Minerva a Severus y finalmente a Albus.  
  
-Oh, maldición- puso fin al hechizo de petrificación y abrazó a Severus-. Amor, lo siento tanto. ¿Qué te hizo él? ¿Qué en el mundo pudo convencerte para que hicieras todo esto?  
  
Severus empezó a responder, pero Albus lo interrumpió.  
  
-Por favor, Harry, no es culpa de Severus. Me temo que yo lo impulsé.....  
  
Harry giró entre los brazos de Severus y elevó su varita hacia Albus, con una mezcla de furia y pesar gradabas en sus facciones.  
  
-Por última vez.....DEJA....DE....INTERFERIR.....EN....MI....JODIDA.....VIDA  
  
Harry condujo a Severus hacia una silla. Después de asegurarse que el todavía tembloroso Profesor de Pociones estaba cómodamente sentado, comenzó a pasear nuevamente frente al escritorio del Director.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?  
  
Severus tenía la cabeza entre las manos al tiempo que contestaba:  
  
-Albus sólo trataba de ayudar, Harry. Deberías reclamarme a mí, no a él. Él sólo arreglo todo esto porque sabía cuan temeroso estoy de que tú decidas que ya no deseas más mi compañía.  
  
-¿Ambos están locos?- Harry volvió los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia el Director-. Obviamente, me enviaste lejos para tener tiempo de hacer todo esto. ¿Pero como fuiste capaz de completar todo esto en mi ausencia?  
  
Albus giró nerviosamente su barba entre los dedos.  
  
-¿Conoces el programa de televisión Muggle llamado ¿Un Ojo Homosexual Para Chicos?  
  
La furia de Harry crecía a medida que Severus y Albus le relataban los acontecimientos del día. Luego que terminaron su relato, pasaron largos minutos de incómodo silencio antes que Harry fuera capaz de abrir la boca sin gritar. Se giró hacia Minerva y le preguntó calmadamente:  
  
-¿La locura ronda en tu familia?  
  
Obviamente desconcertada ante la pregunta aparentemente fuera de relación con lo que se discutía, Minerva contestó insegura:  
  
-¿Disculpa, Harry?  
  
-Bien, es eso, o estás bajo un encantamiento antiguo. Porque cómo has sido capaz de pasar cincuenta años casada con este hombre manipulador, escapa más allá de mi comprensión.. Sabes, es raro, estás casada con un hombre mucho mayor que tú, y lo has estado desde que tenías veinte años, ¿cierto?  
  
Minerva internamente aplaudió el enfoque de Harry y una sonrisa se arrastró a sus labios.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Hmmm, y aunque yo de veras quiero al viejo mago loco, ¿ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tiene excentricidades que harían que la mayoría de sus compañeros potenciales corrieran por sus vidas?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué sigues con él?  
  
-Simple. Lo amo incondicionalmente, a pesar de todos sus métodos de interferencia.  
  
-Ah. Así que ambos, tanto él como el hombre disgustado y hosco que yo elegí amar incondicionalmente, no son capaces de comprender cómo yo puedo hacer lo mismo. Dime, Minerva, ¿qué cambiarías de Albus? ¿Su obsesión por las medias? ¿Su más bien aborrecible selección de túnicas?¿Su naturaleza manipuladora?  
  
-No. Absolutamente nada.  
  
-Es lo que me imaginaba- el rastro de diversión se fue del rostro de Harry, mientras regresaba nuevamente su atención hacia Sevrus y Albus-. Entonces puedes imaginar por qué estoy algo contrariado ante el pensamiento de que alguien haya asumido que yo preferiría una versión oscura de Gilderoy Lockhart- levantó la cabeza y miró a Albus-. ¿Sabias que una de mis favoritas diversiones es recorrer mis manos por su cabello en las noches, mientras nos sentamos frente al fuego a leer? Tan pronto como dejamos al mundo afuera y nos duchamos, elimina el sucio de su pelo acumulado durante el día. El cabello de Severus es tan sedoso y suave como el de un bebé, y brilla como ala de cuervo, pero es tan frágil que si usas demasiados encantamientos para conservarlo de ese modo durante el día, se vuelve demasiado quebradizo. Y es muy agradable tener ese largo cabello haciéndome cosquillas en los hombros cuando nos acostamos en la noche. Ah, bien......estoy seguro que el corte fue hecho con las mejores intenciones.  
  
Y la ropa- Harry caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia el bosque-. Severus tiene algunas ropas exquisitas. Finas, bellas túnicas contemporáneas, camisas y pantalones que corresponden con su personalidad: suaves, entalladas, no vistosas, muy elegantes pero discretas. Incluso las ropas Muggle que lleva cuando pasamos el día en el Londres Muggle: jeans rasgados, playeras. Sabes, ropas que hablan de comodidad y relajación......algo que rara vez ha podido permitirse en los últimos veinte años, o , sospecho, en los últimos cuarenta años.  
  
Se giró de nuevo hacia Minerva  
  
-¿Pudiste ver nuestras habitaciones por el camino? Sabes lo cómodo que era el sofá que teníamos. Ya no está. Fue el primer lugar donde me dijo que me amaba y donde hicimos el amor- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y con disgusto la limpió-. Y la silla que era su única reliquia familiar...también se fue. Todas las revistas de pociones que tenía dispersas alrededor....haciendo que el sitio se sintiera como un hogar y no simplemente un lugar para vivir.....también desaparecieron. ¿Y nuestra cama? Fue reemplazada. ¿Alguna clase de extraño colchón para ayudar con la postura?  
  
Al mirar una vez más al viejo mago, Harry pudo ver el arrepentimiento en su rostro.  
  
-Oh, y lo olvidaba. Me besó en el Vestíbulo de Entrada.....en frente de los estudiantes, y maldición, quería bailar conmigo en nuestros aposentos. Severus Snape NO BAILA. Ni yo tampoco. Nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara. Oh, a mis amigos les encanta bailar, y me obligaban a poner un rostro feliz y saltar por la pista de baile como un maldito tonto, pero odiaba cada minuto de eso. De hecho, creo que muy pocas personas pueden comprender realmente lo aislado que estaba, cuán socialmente inepto me sentía a veces- . Harry se arrodillo frente a la silla de Severus y elevó su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo-. Oh, pero hubo una persona..... de la que me enamoré cuando traspasé su hosco exterior y encontré un corazón de oro en su interior.  
  
Alzó sus tristes ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Severus  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste confiar en ellos? Lucius siempre ha querido que nos separemos. Sabes que siempre me ha deseado. Soy uno de los pocos caprichos que no ha podido conseguir. Y Draco, bueno, él simplemente me odia. Haría cualquier cosa para verme infeliz. Sirius siente lo mismo respecto a ti. Y el pobre Remus, tiene buenas intenciones, pero siempre está de acuerdo con lo que dice Sirius, y se convence a si mismo de que es lo mejor. No puedo creer que confiaras en esos cuatro.  
  
-Harry, lo siento tanto......- interrumpió Albus, sólo para ser cortado por Severus.  
  
-No Albus, yo soy el único que debe sentirlo. Permití que mis inseguridades me dominaran y deje que me coaccionaran para hacer esto. Pero debes creerme, sólo quería complacerte.  
  
Harry sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Yo sé eso, Severus. Pero si no crees que te amo por quien eres, ¿cómo voy a convencer a nadie más?- suspiró y se levantó, ignorando la mano de Severus-. Por favor, no. Necesito tiempo. Regresaré. *SIEMPRE* regresaré, no importa si lo crees o no. Pero en este momento necesito estar solo.  
  
Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero se detuvo en su marcha y regresó al lado de Severus. Revisó un bolsillo de su túnica y recuperó una cajita de terciopelo que puso en la mano de su pareja.  
  
-Toma. Hoy, cuando salimos, Hagrid me acompañó a Gringotts a rescatar esto. Planeaba esperar hasta Navidad.  
  
Severus levantó la vista confundido. Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió avergonzado.  
  
-Es una reliquia de familia. Son los anillos de la Hermandad que fueron usados por Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin para simbolizar su amistad. Cuando Salazar dejó Hogwarts le devolvió el anillo a Godric. Han pasado a los descendientes de Godric a través de los tiempos, pero nunca fueron usados. Creo que ya es hora de que sean usados nuevamente, pero esta vez significando unión, en lugar de un simple compromiso de hermandad.  
  
Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon ante la implicación y abrió la boca nerviosamente. Harry continuó.  
  
-Supongo que soy romántico de corazón, pero creo que si aceptas casarte conmigo, tendría algún significado para nosotros si yo uso el anillo de Salazar y tú el de Godric. Como dije antes, pensaba esperar, pero creo que es más importante para ti que tengas esto ahora.  
  
Severus observó las antiguas bandas entremezcladas con oro y platino, uno decorado con pequeños trozos de esmeralda y entrelazados con serpientes y el otro con rubíes y leones. No fue capaz de levantar la mirada mientras escuchaba el eco del sonido de la puerta de la oficina al ser cerrada con un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry  
  
*****  
  
Dos horas más tarde, Harry caminaba más tranquilo de regreso a la entrada del castillo. Había paseado alrededor del lago varias veces y finalmente controló suficientemente sus emociones como para regresar a sus habitaciones. Sonrió para si mismo. Ahora se encontraba demasiado hambriento y demasiado aterido como para preocuparse de cómo lucían su pareja o sus habitaciones. Se preocuparía de todo eso mañana, por ahora sólo necesitaba a Severus acostado a su lado  
  
Mientras atravesaba las puertas, suspiró con alivio ante la visión que lo recibió. Severus estaba vestido con sus túnicas habituales, el cabello era nuevamente negro como ala de cuervo y, hechizado hasta su largo anterior, estaba atado con una banda de cuero. Cuando vio a Harry, el alivio cruzó sus facciones, pero rápidamente regresó su máscara familiar.  
  
-Albus envía sus disculpas. Me ayudó a hacer algunas reparaciones en los cuartos, sin embargo, había perdido algo esencial y me encontré con que no podía irme a dormir sin ello.  
  
Harry cubrió la distancia hasta su amor a pasos cortos.  
  
-¿Y qué será eso?  
  
Severus extendió la mano hacia Harry y lo jaló hasta sus brazos.  
  
-Tú. Si tú no estás en mi cama y en mi vida, no hay razón para vivir. Es la única explicación que puedo darte para mi comportamiento del día de hoy. Puedo entender si no quieres perdonarme.  
  
Harry colocó suavemente un dedo en los labios de su amado para callarlo.  
  
-Shhh, Severus. Estaba disgustado, pero con la situación, no contigo. No hay nada que perdonar. Hiciste algo que pensabas me complacería y me toco que hayas hecho todo eso por mí- Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo que conducía a sus habitaciones y Severus asintió como respuesta. Mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su dormitorio, Harry continuó-: Pero, también estaba herido porque me consideras tan poco , que crees que me gustaría que cambiases. Yo te amo. Amo cada cosa de ti. Tu mal humor, tu sarcasmo. Amo el que soy la única persona que te conoce por dentro, tu vulnerabilidad, tu encanto. Me gusta que todo eso sea nuestro y nada más nuestro. Puede que nunca me creas, pero yo pienso que eres bello  
  
Sevrus sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Harry.  
  
-¿Así que realmente......quieres......casarte conmigo?  
  
El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una sonrisa.  
  
.Absolutamente  
  
Mientras llegaban a la puerta de sus aposentos, Severus se giró hacia Harry, una ceja elevada, ojos que bailaban con diversión y una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Y si realmente me amas tanto, ¿por qué tengo que lucir el maldito anillo Gryffindor?  
  
Harry rió tan fuerte que casi cae contra la pared. Severus trató de mantener su máscara, pero pronto se echó a reír también. Cuando Harry finalmente fue capaz de guardar la compostura, lágrimas de diversión inundaban sus ojos, y contestó:  
  
-¡Ese si es el Severus que conozco y amo !!!  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
.Por supuesto que debes llevarlo  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque yo lo digo. Si me lo preguntas, tendrás que elegir  
  
-Mocoso impertinente  
  
-Murciélago engreído.  
  
-Sí, pero todavía me amas.  
  
-Y tú todavía me amas a mí. Ahora cállate y lanza un hechizo silenciador, quiero amansar nuestro viejo colchón un poco más  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, como ven esta fue una historia cortita pero encantadora ¿o no? Esperamos que les haya gustado.  
  
Antes de irnos, queremos comentarles que en nuestro grupo (ver nuestro perfil) les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa. ¿Qué cuál? ¿Recuerdan "Atracción Magnética"? Vayan y verán. Besitosss  
  
Gala Snape: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Para ser sinceras, nosotras no nos imaginamos a esos cuatro juntos. Se matarían antes de terminar el día. Besos y nos vemos en otros fics  
  
Azalea: Gracias amiga, la verdad es que tenemos malos ratos pero no malos gustos, por eso nos gusta Sevie....,y Remus....y Sirius.....y hasta Lucius. Como podrás ver, la reacción de Harry no fue muy positiva que digamos, es que el pobre chico no se lo quería creer. Pero al final todo volvió a la normalidad (aunque nosotras al menos le hubiéramos dejado las ropas nuevas) Claro, como Harry lo ve desnudo, que más le da jeje. Besitos  
  
Amazona Verde: Pues parece que al mendigo le gustaba su pan ya conocido y querido y no el nuevo. Se nota que al chico no le gustan los cambios. Esperamos que te haya gustado el final de la historia. Besos  
  
Ana: Pues te equivocaste de medio a medio, al chico no le gusto. Pero es encantadora la forma en que añora a su Sev de siempre y quiere que regrese. ¡Si hasta pensó que era un impostor! Esperamos te haya gustado el final de la historia, a nosotras nos encantó. Lamentamos que la escritora no nos contara cómo empezó todo. Besitos y cuídate  
  
Luzy Snape: Pues nosotras no hicimos nada porque estamos traduciendo algo ya escrito, pero pareciera que la escritora te hubiera oído, pues hizo exactamente lo que le pediste. ¿Acaso eres bruja? Besos  
  
Little my; ¿ves como teníamos razón? Jejeje. Es muy divertida pero por desgracia todo lo bueno acaba y esto ha terminado hoy. Besitos 


End file.
